Daedric Seduction
by sorapenguin
Summary: Waking up inside a strange body. Not knowing who she is. Maybe a Daedric Prince has the answers?


"It was cold… "

"No people…"

"Darkness everywhere…"

* * *

><p>The young Breton tossed over in her bed in a sloppy manner. Her long silver braided hair loosely falling over her shoulders. Sunlight bounced off it causing an elegant shimmer to linger making her look like a deity. Angelic features didn't help her as she looked very fragile and weak. Flesh the color of snow, almost as if you could break through it just by a touch. The long eyelashes caused a small shadow under her eyes; they remained shut and at peace.<p>

The room was almost as lovely as the girl. It was brightly decorated, fancy combs, perfume bottles, and flowers lay out across the exquisite looking vanity. Walls covered in sketches of different lands and flowers. Hardwood floors that shimmered brightly in the sun caused the room to look bigger than it actually was. It even had a small balcony which was accessible through the long fancy looking windows.

She tossed again; the dreams were haunting her…

Her eyes opened startlingly. They were a vivid violet with specks of green. Slowly she raised her hands to her chest shaking slightly. She lifted them and looked at them in awe; her eyes still startled and wide. Her attention soon went to the long loose braid that held her hair up. Her silky hands touched it gently moving the silvery strands around in her hand. Her mouth began to move, but she didn't say anything.

She moved her legs from the small overly ornamented bed, touching the floor in a quick graceful movement. The long pink night gown rubbed against her legs. Breathing deeply she proceeded to get up. Moving slightly clumsily to the mirror on the vanity, her eyes looked sleepily at the girl in the mirror. "…" Her eyes got a bit wider. "Who... is that?" Her hand quickly covered her light pink lips. A voice like a chime had come from her throat. "This... cannot be… me?" She bit her lip, reaching to touch the mirror. "I am…" She started but stopped. Thinking… "Who am I?"

She backed up very quickly stumbling over the frilly chair that lay in her path. Her jaw was still dropped and her face was in a very uncomfortable look as she lay on the floor. Then footsteps… Someone was coming up stairs. She quickly got up, with a look of pure terror on her normally gentle looking face.

The footsteps stopped as the person proceeded to knock on the door gently. "Alyssa?" a male's slightly gruff sounding voice spoke. Quickly her eyes darted around the room; looking for a form of defense. The glimmer of a jewel encrusted dagger caught her eye. She stumbled as she pulled it off the low dresser it lay upon. She slowly walked towards the door; holding the dagger forward to cut though the man's flesh if required.

She put her hand on the door knob, turning it hesitantly. Pulling it forward and opening the door completely. The male was standing right in front of her. He was a Nord and besides the shock on his face he was quiet a handsome one. His light blonde hair was to his shoulders in length, small braids hung in the front of his hair, and his eyes were like a rich cinnamon color. He wore a blue tunic that looked like it was hardly worn. It was noticeable that he had a muscular figure.

"Who are you..?" She held the dagger bravely clutched in her hands.

He looked at her in shock. "Alyssa, are you feeling ok?" He walked over to her with no fear of the weapon. She noticed this and backed up quickly. Slashing a few times at the air, "I'm not afraid to use this Nord!"

He eyed the dagger and looked at her face gently. "Alyssa…?" he walked closer to her position. "You know who I am, stop acting crazy…" He grabbed the sharp dagger right from her hands with ease. "It's me Thorek" he looked deep into her eyes pulling her face close to his.

"I… I am not Alyssa!" She said angrily. Shoving him away from her, she backed up again. "I don't know who you are Thorek…" She said bitterly. The words stung him. His hurt expression was bluntly obvious…


End file.
